


Extraterrestrial Encounter

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Astronaut AU, M/M, ishimondoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: So far from home Ishimaru never dreamed of what he'd find...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716766
Kudos: 13





	Extraterrestrial Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the prompts for Ishimondo week!   
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

When he’d first heard the news he’d nearly passed out from the sheer joy it had given him. After all those years of being told someone like him would never be chosen and all the time he’d spent training to overcome that finally… They had picked him to explore some of the uncharted regions of the galaxy.

Oh goodness… The amount of things he’d see out there… All those undiscovered elements and species waiting for him… It all felt so surreal. As hard as he’d worked to get to that moment it was still hard to handle the fact that he’d finally achieved his dream.

And as he gazed out at the planet he’d been sent to it still felt that way. It looked so strange yet so familiar all at the same time and he nearly screamed a few times out of shock as something flitted past the windows. The fact that there was life at all was incredible with the readings he’d gotten over the past few days from the atmosphere.

Was there something present there that had led to it being possible or had the particles scrambled the readings? Regardless of the answer now that there was confirmed life he had to get a closer look. As long as he was careful and didn’t stray too far from the ship he should be alright. The other crew members were ready if he had to evacuate as well so once he was properly prepared he took a deep breath and opened the door, blinking in bewilderment as he slowly stepped outside to find the gravity eerily familiar to Earth’s.

How had they gotten so many factors about this planet wrong? How he was going to move terribly well with the same gravity was even more of an issue though and he grunted as he paced himself only to pause as he caught something moving from the corner of his eye. It had looked rather large. Much larger than him in fact so he could only nervously gaze towards the strange alien bushes as whatever it was started to draw closer.

Only for a scream to leave him at what emerged and topple over with a loud thud when he stepped back in response, groaning softly before he suddenly found himself staring up at what was oddly close to a human being. Naturally there were things that weren’t at all the same such as the odd skin color and the fact that it had four arms but the two frightened but curious violet eyes staring back at him and the strangely human looking hairstyle utterly baffled him, a soft gasp leaving him as the alien helped him to his feet and held him steady.

Never had he expected to find something like this. Proof of other intelligent life. This… This was going to change everything. Though how he was going to communicate with it was another matter entirely. The strange guttural language it was using was difficult to grasp and he could only gaze up at it sheepishly in response, flushing as the alien sighed and pulled him closer.

It was going to take him time to get used to so much contact. Though he was relieved that it was so friendly towards him. Hopefully the rest of his species was the same. For now though perhaps it was best to document all this and gather some further specimens so he slowly wiggled out of the alien’s hold and did his best to convey what he was doing, the other shrugging (a human gesture?!) and pulling up some of the plants to hand to him.

There was so much work to be done and as long as the other seemed willing to help him he was going to take advantage of it. 


End file.
